Born To Fall
by Ryuichi-angelis
Summary: Diabolic Children are a genetic fallen angel blood-line passed through the generations while living on Earth. The heirs are given special abilities so they can survive at the top of the higher monarchy of the demonic world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Purpose"

Diabolic Children are a genetic fallen angel blood-line passed through the generations while living on Earth. The heirs are given special abilities so they can survive at the top of the higher monarchy of the demonic world. Each child has individuality, but share the gift of immortality. The flesh characteristics they share are midnight black and silver or snow white and silver hair, bare the clan marking some where on the body, and developed a reptile look to the eyes. Even though Diabolic Children are immortal, the blood cell structure is found to be destroyed to fire. They can burn into a pile ash if they are set in a blaze of fire from a very hot flame that is almost impossible to create. Only very few know this. Warcraft blacksmiths who served in high archy learn more about this and are asked to create it if nessessary.

Out of all the years the fallen angels has been around, females were forbidden to be born within the blood-line. It was believed that a female would gain the upper hand of the clan and destroy everything around her. The women would not know from friend or foe; she trusted no one. Her soul would be devoured by her demonic blood. Female babies are tested at birth to try to find the virus within their blood from the tainted color. If the female has the taint virus within the blood, they must be killed at birth. Very few females born with the angelic blood are chosen to have the tainted blood along with the special abilities. Most of them are born just plain mortals and can live normal lives free of a contaminated path. A Prophecy was told to the guardians/ leaders of the clan. The prophecy told:

"_One female chosen in two different generations will either destroy the blood-line or return the angel to heaven."_

There was one female born in the earlier years of the fallen angelic clan. Chaos was determined to happen in the near future. The young girl could not control her gifts as a child. Becoming a youthful woman, she lost her state of mind and was unstable in civilization. She was captured not too long after most of the clan was murdered; only two witnesses remained to contain her, Lucian and Angelis. After her capture a plan was thought out to eliminate the problem by burning her at the stake, but the only problem was she was too stout for ropes and normal restrains. Chains were made from unbreakable molecules within some of the earth's elements. She was limited to a thick post in the ground and bound with hand crafted chains made strictly for her.

Her eyes looked like hell had taken over her body. She had white hair of a ghost with black roots. She would whisper demonic hisses of the sound of reptile and beast. None of them knew a word of what she would speak. She was not anything of this world. She was too fair gone too even think about trying to save her soul is what Lucian exactly thought for the edvicence her appearance.

She rested up against the post she was bound to, standing on cut, blocks of wood while taking her last breathes of life. Angelis hands Lucian the rod of fire. Lucian approaches the sticks underneath the blocks of wood. The woman turns her body's position; looking directly at them. Lucian bends down to light the sticks when suddenly an amusing chuckle comes from the woman's voice. Her laugh was caught between a witch's voice and a serpent hiss. Lucian looks up at her disgustedly. Before he lit the wood, her lips began to move.

"Are you sure you want to light that?" the woman asked politely while showing her demonic fangs.

Lucian glares up into the tainted woman's eyes who received the mental sickness all the clan leaders feared to happen to females. The clan leaders secretly feared a femal would grow normally as a child, but when they would grow old in life, they would loose their state of mind.

"You should have a far worst of a punishment than being burned alive, WENCH!" Angelis snickers at her.

"Shut up, Angelis! We finally got her speaking to us. Now we know that she can speak to us clearly, we must know the reasoning behind her actions." Lucian commands.

"Get rid of her!" Angelis said irritated with his partner not listening to him.

Angelis's words were ignored to the fact of his behavior and not understanding the major point of Lucian's objective of talking to this woman.

"Because it was MY will!" The woman replies.

"Who are you?" Lucian asked.

The woman takes a moment and listens to her amusing thoughts while chuckling out loud.

"What the hell are you?" Lucian repeated in an angry tone.

She widens her red ruby snake eyes and hisses beastly at his tone of voice. The woman voice begins to snare, "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I am more of beast than the monsters within you!"

Angelis warns her, "Shut up! Don't have me repeat myself!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but it wasn't words Angelis and Lucian heard, it was a screeching, howling hiss. The males thought their ears were going to bleed. Angelis was tired of hearing her ghastly nonsense so he approaches her over the wood, looks at her directly into her eyes, then smacks her hard across the face.

"I HATE WOMEN! They NEVER learn to shut up or do as they are TOLD!" Angelis replies after finally getting to relieve so stress after hitting the woman.

The woman spits blood from her mouth and smiles at her dearly beloved with her own blood showing through her teeth. The woman opened her mouth for one finally time. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL, ANGELIS! You are ALWAYS hot headed and it will get you in trouble someday. I'm not afraid of dying today, because I always will live where there is darkness. I will be reborn into the next generation anyway. Let's hope the offspring you produce does not end up with the genetics of a female!"

Lucian pulls Angelis away from the pile of wood and sets it a blaze. She blows a kiss in Angelis's direction before she was engulfed in the flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Diabolic ChildRyuichi-Angelis

-1Diabolic Child

Part Two: Prologue

Beginning of Slayer History

In the era of 1686 where human kind was of angels, and demons alike, war broke out on the crown of Scotland's most promise land, Elaya. Storms were brewing from the heavens and earth from the beginning to the end of each battle of the bloody war. The sun has not been seen with each day that passes. The land cries against the hell spawn that holds it captive. The armies were formed of opposite races through out the land, but mostly of demonic creatures and the humans. The demon army of the damned was lead by the second oldest of the kindred; a hundred year old hell angel by the name of "Angelis." His name is known for the brutal violence he caused through out his life time. The goal within the satanic clan was to take control of the human world and shape it to they would see fitting for its future.

The land at the current moment was reined by the hundredth emperor to the throne, Von. It is said in the prophecy of Elaya's royal family heirs would be protected by a secret kind of bodyguard. These warriors were known as "Slayers," angelic warrior women within a special blood line.

Von watch from inside his castle walls what brutal violence lay outside of them. The pleasant smirk on his face grew wider watching his enemies rage on in battle as he sat on his royal butt in his safe chambers. The door to his bedroom chambers was swung open by his angelic bodyguard, Enria. Von's head turns with his red flaming eyes glaring at her for a moment then he turns back to his personal amusing thoughts on his balcony. Enria approaches Von's backside, wrapping her womanly arms around his waist, and rest her head on his shoulder blades.

Enria: **"What troubles you, my lord?"**

Von: (sighs) **"War has finally caught up to me. Enria, why didn't you finish your assignment of assassinating the demon general, Angelis?"**

Enria: (gasps in shock) **"I didn't know that he had survived. There was blood in the river where he had fallen."**

Von grabs a hold of her arm, pulls her around in front of him viciously, and makes her look out beyond the walls of the castle by him holding her chin with his other hand. She shrieks by the pain inflected on her arm because of his tight grip as she is forced to look out in the war ground to see a crimson black haired young man. He looked to be about twenty years old and had the reddest ruby snake eyes she had ever been pierced with.

Von: (angry, frustrated) **"He seems fine to me after all he is fighting outside my walls mocking my name."**

Enria: (scared) **"This will be taken care of immediately, my lord!"**

Von: (satisfied) **"Good, I would hate to murder you before you conceive the heir to my crown."**

Von embraces Enria's upper body with his warrior arms while planting kisses up and down her neck. Enria interrupts him, pushes him off her backside, and lays her hands on his masculine chest.

Enria: **"My lord, I thought we already decided my daughter, Lorlina, would be Elaya's heir."**

Von: (snicker) **"She is not of my blood and you know that. She may be your child, but I did not father her."**

Enria's eyes are filled with anger and disappointment to her king's reaction.

Enria: **"Sometimes I wonder if your life was worth all the suffering I went through."**

With out another word, he releases her from his grasp, she makes exit across the stone floor, and out the bedroom chamber door.

Later in the day Enria reports to the front of the castle where she is greeted by her five year old strawberry blond daughter. Enria pick her daughter up giggling and smiling in the air.

Enria: **"How is my little princess doing today?"**

Lorlina: **"Peachy until the evil man glaring rudely at me."**

Enria: (chuckles) **"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about the lord?"**

Lorlina nods her sweet, innocent angelic face up and down "yes."

Enria: **"Oh, give it some time sweetheart! He is just jealous because he can never have a daughter as beautiful, sweet, and innocent as you combined!"**

A castle guard approaches Lady Enria and her daughter as they were still having a conversation.

Guard: **"My Lady, the lord wishes to see you in the armory to go over the new battle plans."**

Enria: (nods) **"Very well. Please take my daughter to the castle garden."**

Guard: **"As you wish, My Lady."**

In the armory, Von had his arms stretched from one side to the other while a servant girl measured the lengths of his new, handcrafted armor. The barn door opens with Enria in the doorway waiting for Von to speak.

Von: **"You should get fitted too. I don't want the little brat to be motherless. I would hate to father a child that is not of my own blood. You…"**

Enria glares coldly at him with her florescent green eyes while interrupting him.

Enria: **"That is enough! You can fight your own damn war! I am tired of trying to get you to be a father to my little girl. No wonder she starts fire when she is angry and she is afraid of what just happened. She has no love in her life and you are the closest father figure she has. Not to mention you are such a perfect ruler to look upon especially you can not seem to be around a four year old girl such as my daughter. I think that you are afraid of her. The day you are a father to my little girl is the day I will conceive your child!"**

With an angry temper, Von smacks Enria across the face and she falls to the stone floor.

Von: **"Your child was conceived into total darkness! She is not of royal blood…and there for I will not father her. She was created from a sin that was never supposed to happen."**

Enria: picks herself up and glares coldly at him as she catches the blood dripping from her mouth.

Enria: **"Von, the only reason why I serve you is the fact of my father's past crimes. Threaten my daughter again and I will assassinate you myself."**

With out Von being able to respond to her threat, Enria was already out the door.

Lorlina, in the castle garden, is handed a red rose from the maiden gardener. Lorlina smiles innocently as she takes the rose into her hands. As she smells the sweet smell from it, a flame catches the ends of the rose and burns half of it as she lets go. Enria comes around the corner to find her daughter in tears. She comes to the little girl's side and catches the tears in her eyes while setting Lorlina in her lap.

Enria: **"Don't worry; what just happened is not your fault!"**

Beyond outside the castle walls, Angelis crashes into a table in the tent; screaming in frustration. The images flooding through his mind of Enria and her little strawberry blond daughter in the castle garden sickens him with all the emotions they were sharing with one another. This emotional baggage made him disgusted; making him want gouge his eyes out. Toyia enters the tent, rushing to Angelis's side at the sounds of Angelis's dreadful screams.

Toyia: **"Angelis, calm down!"**

Angelis: **"Why would my father be showing me this?"**

Toyia: **"Showing you what?"**

Angelis leans forward into a sitting position; still covering his face in distress.

Angelis: **"Emperor Von's warrior woman with her little brat."**

Toyia: **"Enria, the woman who sold her soul to your father to the emperor's life?"**

Angelis: **"Yes, that is the whore!"**

Angelis becomes amused by the thoughts now rushing through his head.

Angelis: **"I find get the message. The child is the result of the night, my father had with her!"**

Toyia: (confused) **"What does your father intend for you to do about this problem?"**

Angelis: **"Kill the mother and raise the child as part of the clan. Maybe not in that order!"**

The stone walls of the castle were silent as Enria checks the emperor's bed room chambers and tries to leave for the night when his hand grabs her in an attempt of stopping her.

Von: **"Please stay with me tonight!"**

Enria: (sighs) **"My offer stands the same!"**

She slams the door behind her and walks into the room with the bath. As she removes her robe from her womanly shoulders, the door opens with Lord Von in the doorway. She covers herself up as he closes the door behind him. He grasps her by the waist and whisper in her ear.

Von: **"I always wanted a daughter to love that was as gorgeous as you! I guess it is time for Lorlina to have some kind of male figure in her life."**

Enria: **"Do I have your word as a gentleman?"**

Von: **"I will do my best to give you a future that you have dreamed of!"**

She sigh while removing her robe once again from her shoulders for his sight to see. He slowly bends forward close to her face and very gently kisses her delicate lips.

As the night became older, Enria wakes in Lord Von bed chambers. She sits up and thinks of how stupid she was while Von slowly emerges from his sleep. He rows over on to his side with his arm holding up his head.

Von: **"What thoughts are you lost in?"**

Enria: **"Oh nothing. I am going to check on Lorlina."**

She arrives down the hallway at Lorlina's door with it broken in half. She rushes into the room frightened for her child's safety.

Enria: **"Lorlina?"**

She lifts the sheets on the bed off to find a man with blue green hair and forest green eyes smirking with the most unusual amusement she had ever seen. Von slides quickly unaware of the scene in front of him. Enria slams Toyia up against the stone wall.

Enria: **"Where is my daughter?"**

Toyia: **"What is the matter slayer? Lose something important?"**

She shoves him into the hallway to where Angelis holds Lorlina in a dark, gloomy corner of the castle. Angelis smirks evilly to the recent sight of Lorlina's mother.

Angelis: **"Don't you look miserable than ever slayer?"**

Enria: **"What do you want? What sick amusement do you need this time, Angelis?"**

Angelis: **"I want many things starting with this empire, followed by your deaths!"**

Enria: **"You bastard, do not think you are going to have my daughter in to Lucifer's clan of followers."**

Angelis: **"Oh, Father just missed her. After all, he never seen her before."**

Enria: **"And she will never go under Lucifer's training. Just look how are you are. Trade me for your bright friend here.!"**

Angelis: **"Too demanding aren't we!"**

Angelis gently set the eight year old girl down on the hallway floor and she slowly walks towards her mother.

Angelis: **"Hey Kid!"**

Lorlina stops and looks back to him.

Angelis: **"Remember who I am and what I talk to you about."**

She smiles innocently and rushes over toward her mother.

Toyia: **"What took you so long?"**

Von could not believe what Angelis's crimes against the crown of Elaya: kidnapping, murder attempts etc. He decides to attack a frontal assault on Angelis with his royal sword in his right hand. Angelis unsheathes his warrior blade from his back and blocks Lord Von head on. Angelis and Von crash into the castle wall, breaking through it and landing a part of the castle's roof. He had a good suspicion this is how the lord would react to such a scene. Angelis smirks at him because his plans were set into motion. Finally he was engaged in a sword duel with the lord of the country. Enria leaves Lorlina in her room as she grabs her battle gear from under her bed.

Enria: **"Lorlina, get in the bed and do not leave until I come to get you." **

Up on the roof, Angelis and Von sword play for hours as Enria tries to break the barricaded door. Breaking through the door with her sword, she found her too late. Von falls to his knees as his blood drips on the cold stone and the heartless fool on the crime scene. The feelings of rage and remorse towards Angelis, she engages in a overall death sword match. Her broken body could not take anymore as she saw him stand victoriously over her; watching her struggle to remain conscious. Angelis makes the decision and strikes down with his warrior sword when he is knocked off his feet. He looks up in the air at the image of a future generation of the slayer, Lorlina, in her mature womanly form. She glares coldly at him for attempting to assassinate her mother. She stood in the path of slaying Enria. He realized the decision of the little girl and respects her motives.

Angelis: **"I never make it a habit to attack my own blood." **

He gets up and jumps off the castle roof into the river.

Enria struggles to sit up to hug her daughter as Angelis is confronted with Lucifer down stream.

Lucifer: **"I told you not to confront the slayer tonight…didn't I?"**

Angelis: **"Forgive me, my lord!"**

Lucifer: **"There is a reason for everything that happens. That child she is raising is the creature of death itself!"**

Angelis: **"What are you going on about now?"**

Lucifer: **"You were just confronted with the next generation of the slayer. She is my diabolic daughter with the blood of angels in her veins. I do not want you sabotaging her. Keep your distance and help her come into her true nature where the time is right!"**

Angelis: **"Yes, my lord!"**

Elaya land and people will never be the same because of that night. No one knew that this was the first step into a unpredictable future. There are many turns in the road ahead, Enria just didn't know it was going to be so ruff. After the death of her lord, Enria had no way to go about living a normal life. What she really didn't expect was carrying the heir to the throne of Elaya.

Beginning of Slayer History8


End file.
